Steven Blum
Steven Jay Blum (born on April 28, 1960) is an American voice actor of anime, animation and video games known for his distinctive deep voice. He provides the voice of TOM, the host of Cartoon Network and Adult Swim's Toonami programming block. Some of his major roles in anime include Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop, Mugen in Samurai Champloo, Eikichi Onizuka in Great Teacher Onizuka, both Guilmon and Mitsuo Yamaki in Digimon Tamers, and Orochimaru and Zabuza Momochi in Naruto. In animation, he provides the voices for Starscream in Transformers: Prime, Vilgax, Heatblast and Ghostfreak in Ben 10, Amon in The Legend of Korra, Wolverine in Wolverine and the X-Men, and Zeb Orrelios in Star Wars Rebels. He was awarded the Guinness World Record for being the most prolific video game voice actor in 2012, with roles in franchises such as God of War, Call of Duty, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon, Naruto, X-Men and Transformers. In 2014, he voiced Shoe and Sparky in the stop-motion animated film The Boxtrolls. In 2015, he participated in The Incredible True Story, a hip hop album/motion picture by Logic. Career His credits include the voice of Spike Spiegel in the anime show Cowboy Bebop; Zeb Orrelios in Star Wars Rebels; Mugen in Samurai Champloo; Roger Smith from The Big O; Orochimaru, Zabuza, Ōnoki and Ao in the Naruto anime; and Wolverine in numerous games and in the animated series Wolverine and the X-Men, the animated movie Hulk Vs, The Super Hero Squad Show and Marvel Anime: X-Men. He also provided the voice of Jack Cayman, the main character of the video game MadWorld; Tank Dempsey, the comic relief in the Call of Duty series; Professor Galvez in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker; Grayson Hunt, the main protagonist of Bulletstorm; and Gorim, Oghren, and First Enchanter Irving in the 2009 video game Dragon Age: Origins. He also provides the voice of Vincent Valentine in the Final Fantasy VII compilation. In September 2000, Blum voiced TOM, the robotic host of Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block. Blum replaced Sonny Strait in the character's second through fourth incarnations, until the cancellation of Toonami on September 20, 2008. When Toonami was revived on May 26, 2012, Blum returned as the voice of TOM. He is also the announcer for 7-Eleven's "Oh Thank Heaven" television and radio advertisements, and partnered with Vic Mignogna in the series Real Fans of Genius (a parody of Anheuser-Busch's Real Men of Genius radio ad campaign). He is also well known in American Union animation as the voices of Heatblast, Ghostfreak, and Vilgax in the Ben 10 franchise; Jamie in Megas XLR; Yakky Doodle and Clamhead in Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law; Smytus in My Life as a Teenage Robot. He is also known for his voice portrayals of Starscream in Transformers: Prime; Count Vertigo in DC Showcase: Green Arrow and Young Justice; Red Skull, Beta Ray Bill and Wolverine in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes; Melbourne O'Riley in What's New, Scooby-Doo?; Amon in The Legend of Korra; and Zoltun Kulle in Diablo III. On June 5, 2012, he was awarded a Guinness World Record for being the most prolific video game voice actor, having 261 credited appearances on May 10. Animation Voice Work Animation *Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Captain Cold (ep41), Heat Wave (ep41) *Ben 10 - Heatblast, Announcer (ep37), Baby Four Arms (ep42), Bad Guy#2 (ep4), Band Member#2 (ep36), Barker (ep9), Bob (ep12), Bride's Father (ep43), Bystander (ep6), Eskimo Teen#1 (ep39), Ghostfreak, Handy Buddy (ep33), Heat Jaws (ep25), Man#1 (ep25), Megamutt#2 (ep14), Narrator (ep33), Radio Announcer (ep7), Radio Announcer (ep15), Robber#1 (ep17), Roger (ep2), Security Guard (ep24), Steve (ep36), Store Manager (ep2), Swat Cop (ep28), Tour Guide (ep26), Tour Guide (ep42), Vilgax, Volunteer#1 (ep28) *Ben 10: Omniverse - Addwaitya (ep47), Ghostfreak, Hobble, Thaddeus J. Collins (ep71), Vilgax, Vilgax Drones (ep52), Xagliv, Zs'skayr *Codename: Kids Next Door - Additional Voices *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series - Additional Voices *Doc McStuffins - Commander Crush (ep37), Sidney (ep32), Silver Commander Crush (ep37) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST - Rockwell (ep19) *Generator Rex - Leon (ep56), Sebastian (ep56), Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - Clamhead (ep32), Stavros (ep18), Yakky Doodle *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. - Army Pilot (ep24), Devil Dinosaur, Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker (ep11), Logan/Wolverine (ep10), Sauron *Loonatics Unleashed - Fuz-z (ep2) *MAD - Additional Voices *Megas XLR - Jamie, AI (ep17), Announcer (ep9), Auto Employee#2 (ep4), Big Alien (ep2), Bot#47 (ep23), Boy (ep7), Cashbox Alien (ep2), Crewman#2 (ep19), Cryok (ep22), Dad (ep20), Driver (ep3), Kurdok (ep14), Onlooker#1 (ep4), Punk Guy (ep21), Slugman (ep24) *Regular Show - Barry (ep7), Bear Cat (ep70), Cash's Friend (ep126), Computer (ep55), Cookie (ep71), Cop (ep18), Cowboy (ep71), Cricket#1 (ep13), Doom-Ma-Geddon (ep55), Dude#2 (ep126), Hooligan (ep13), Leon (ep23), Movie Trailer VO (ep14), Muscle Man's Brother, Police Officer (ep14), Techmo (ep55), Tom (ep71), Trucker Berg (ep70) *Star Wars Rebels - Zeb Orrelios, Alton Kastle, Amda Wabo (ep1), Blockade Runner Captain (ep18), Dispatch (ep19), EG-86 Gonk Droid (ep19), Freighter Pilot (ep21), Imperial Crewman (ep13), Imperial Officer (ep14), Imperial Officer#1 (ep20), Imperial Technician (ep19), Imperial Technician (ep22), Imperial Technician#1 (ep16), Ithorian Driver#2 (ep21), Phoenix Leader (ep18), Scanning Technician (ep9), Shuttle Trooper#1 (ep12), Stormtrooper#1 (ep11), Stormtrooper#1 (ep13), Stormtrooper#2 (ep20), Stormtrooper#3 (ep13), Stormtrooper Commander (ep1), Stormtrooper Commander (ep2), Stormtrooper Commander (ep3), Stormtrooper Commander (ep6), Stormtrooper Commander (ep10), Stormtrooper Commander (ep12), Tactical Droid Head (ep14), Technician#1 (ep15), Technician#2 (ep15), Walker Pilot (ep4) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Human Driver (ep58), Speed Demon (ep58), TV Announcer (ep58) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Beta Ray Bill (ep34), Dell Rusk/Red Skull, Hydra Scientist (ep6), Logan (ep6), Ogre (ep6), Wolverine (ep49) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Announcer (ep34), British Soldier (ep34), Captain Longwood (ep58), Caveman (ep34), Commander (ep54), Detector (ep54), Hunky Guy (ep45), Man (ep45), Man (ep46), Man at Bar (ep25), Monocled (ep25), Monster (ep46), Narrator (ep54), Rich Dad (ep25), Sea Critter (ep45), Ziggy the Crab (ep58) *The Legend of Korra - Amon, Baraz, Crazy Yao (ep19), Hunter#2 (ep19), Red Lotus Guard#1 (ep39), Spirit Frog (ep19), Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls - Architect (ep53), Man#2 (ep53), Monster#7 (ep53) *The Spectacular Spider-Man - Blackie Gaxton, Chameleon, Dilbert Trilby, Green Goblin, Homunculus#3 (ep25), Matthew Besnick (ep25), Mr. Parrot (ep19), Seymour O'Reilly *The Super Hero Squad Show - Abomination, Wolverine, Fireman Bratton (ep6) *Transformers: Prime - Starscream, Announcer (ep30), Bombshock (ep57), Insecticon (ep36), Insecticon#1 (ep60), Jerky Teen (ep1), MECH Agent (ep33), MECH Navigator (ep16), Newsperson (ep11), Trooper (ep36), Trooper (ep50), Trooper (ep53), Trooper#1 (ep27), Trooper#1 (ep54), Trooper#3 (ep28), Trooper Pilot (ep1), Trooper Sentry (eps3-4) *Transformers: Rescue Bots - Heatwave, Captain Wild, Ghost Inventor (ep21), Large Guy (ep4), Lighthouse Keeper (ep17), Mr. Alper, Mr. Bunty (ep29), Mr. Perkins (ep5), Old Man (ep20) *Ultimate Spider-Man - Beetle, Doc Samson (ep16), Dog (ep24), Guy#2 (ep40), Ka-Zar, Logan/Wolverine, Man (ep10), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#2 (ep46), Teacher (ep40) *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. - Barbarian (ep7) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Guide (ep16), J.T. Page (ep14), Melbourne O'Reilly, Rama Yam (ep41), Rufus Raucous (ep6), Steve Powell (ep14) *W.I.T.C.H. - Blunk, Raythor *Wolverine and the X-Men - Logan/Wolverine, Berzerker (ep12), Fever Pitch (ep10), Vanisher/Telford Porter, Vindaloo/Venkat Katregadda (ep6), Additional Voices *Young Justice - Count Vertigo, Henchy (ep20), Rudy West (ep20) Animation - Dubbing *Totally Spies! - Additional Voices *Zentrix - OmnicronPsy DVD Specials *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow - Abner, Clem Movies *All-Star Superman - Atlas, General Sam Lane, Additional Voices *Batman: Bad Blood - Black Mask, Firefly *Batman: Year One - Stan, SWAT Member, Tom *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem - Gruff Cop, Watchman#2 *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens - Heat Blast, Mechamorph *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - Heatblast, Vilgax, Alien Fly Prisoner, Nightmarish Alien *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic - Lucifer *Green Lantern: Emerald Knights - G'Hu, Kloba Vud, Palaqua, Ranakar *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Additional Voices *Hulk Vs - Wolverine/Logan *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox - Lex Luthor *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis - Lex Luthor *Justice League: War - Darkseid *Lego Batman The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite - Bane, Citizen, Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Lilo & Stitch - Additional Voices *Regular Show: The Movie - Brit, Commander, TV Game, Techmo *The Boxtrolls - Shoe, Sparky *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising - Starscream, Darksteel *Ultimate Avengers: The Movie - Additional Voices Movies - Dubbing *A Cat in Paris - Nico *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death - Jan Chang *The Little Polar Bear - Henry *Thru the Moebius Strip - Additional Voices, ADR Loop Group Shorts *DC Showcase: Green Arrow - Count Vertigo, Guard, Newscaster *G.I. Joe: Resolute - Duke, Roadblock, Doc, Operator, Ripcord, Technician, Wild Bill, Zartan *Marvel Super Heroes 4D - Wolverine/Logan *Star Wars Rebels - Garazeb Orrelios (ep3) TV Specials *Escape from Cluster Prime - Port-A-Lod, Robot, Smytus, Teacher, Used Car Salesman *Regular Show: Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special - Carter, Goose 2, Playco 2 *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park IV: Halloween Special - Dale, Muscle Bro, Toll Booth Operator *Regular Show Presents: The Real Thomas: An Intern Special - Aisa Goon 1, Premier Koshkov, Private *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion - Zeb Orrelios, Alton Kastle, Stormtrooper#3, Stormtrooper#6 *Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal - Zeb Orrelios, Alton Kastle, Imperial Technician#2, Stormtrooper Commander *The Night B4 Christmas - Jel-O, Mr. Saul Web Animation *HoloNet News - Alton Kastle *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload - Logan/Wolverine *Rocket Dog - Derek Web Specials *Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! - Nick, Santa Claus (Jolnir) Anime Voice Work Anime *.hack//Legend of the Twilight - Sanjuro *Afro Samurai - Assassin (ep4) *Android Kikaider: The Animation - Saburo/Hakaider *Arc the Lad - Pandit, Chimera (ep18), Chimera (ep21), Chimera (ep23), Couple in Next Room (ep18), Darkness, Eega, Elk's Father, Leader (ep8), Soldier D (ep8), Additional Voices *Battle Athletes Victory - Grant Oldman *Battle B-Daman - Ababa, Meowmigo, Cain McDonnell, Mr. Browbeaten (ep38), Additional Voices *Blade - Captain McRay, Kikyo Mikage, Old High Council Member (ep8), Young High Council Member (ep8) *Blood+ - Black Suit A (ep31), Black Suit B (ep31), Butler (ep39), Collins, Grant, Moses, President (ep39), Reporter B (ep48), Staff (ep42), U.S. Secretary of Defence (ep33) *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Junzaburo Shiina (ep13) *Chobits - Hiroyasu Ueda *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Kyōshirō Tōdō, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Kyōshirō Tōdō, Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop - Spike Spiegel *Daigunder - Hajime, Sheriff (ep6) *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Guilmon, Poromon, Yamaki *Digimon Data Squad - Falcomon/Peckmon/Crowmon/Ravemon *DinoZaurs - Drago Wing *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure - Additional Voices *Durarara!! - Kyōhei Kadota, Man A (ep5) *Durarara!!x2 Shō - Kyōhei Kadota *Durarara!!x2 Ten - Kyōhei Kadota *El-Hazard: The Alternative World - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Wanderers - Additional Voices *Gad Guard - Seikai (ep8) *Gate Keepers - Additional Voices *Geneshaft - Larry *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Baby Ruth (ep9) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Yukiatsu Ryudo *Great Teacher Onizuka - Eikichi Onizuka, Koji Fujiyoshi, Hiroshi Kochatani (eps12-21), Homeroom Teacher (ep1), Kamioka, Kuma (ep6), Punk (ep8), Punk in Class 0 (ep1) *Gun Frontier - Harlock *Gungrave - Balladbird Lee *Gurren Lagann - Leeron *Heat Guy J - Kia Freeborn *I'm Gonna Be An Angel - Yuusuke, Additional Voices *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix - Cunningham, Doctor (ep20) *Idaten Jump - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage - Keisuke "K.T." Takahashi, Papa *Initial D: Second Stage - Keisuke "K.T." Takahashi, Papa *Kaze no Yojimbo - Fukajiro Shirogane, Mamoru *Last Exile - Additional Voices *Love Hina - Alligator (ep10), Director (ep6), Evil Dragon King (ep8), Hinata Elder, Keitaro's Father (ep1), Lamba Lu (ep10), Male Student (ep5), Masayuki Haitani, Naru's Father (ep22), Principal (ep7), Yasuhara Maehara (ep2) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden - Toh Ryuga *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful - Toh Ryuga *Mars Daybreak - Yagami Arian *Mon Colle Knights - Giant (ep3) *Naruto - Orochimaru, Gatō's Henchman (ep19), Old Man (ep161), Sazanami/Tokichi, The Cursed Warrior (ep162), Villager (ep19), Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Shippūden - Ōnoki, Orochimaru, Allied Shinobi (ep304), Allied Shinobi (ep305), Ao, Zabuza Momochi, Additional Voices *Planetes - Kho Cheng-Shin, Additional Voices *Rave Master - Big Guard's Assistant (ep8), Monster (ep9), Mr. Moon, Reina's Father (ep48), Young Shiba *Rurouni Kenshin - Makoto Shishio, Toma Sakaki *S-CRY-ed - Kazuma Torisuna *Saint Tail - Father *Samurai Champloo - Mugen *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School - Shizuma Kusanagi *Scrapped Princess - Luke Storm *Serial Experiments Lain - Additional Voices *Shinzo - Sago *Stellvia - Kent Austin *Stitch! - BooGoo, Alien Officer (ep55), Captain (ep37), Felix, Frankenstein (ep29), Fukuda, God of Storms (ep53), Hammerface (ep33), Khan (ep31), Kixx (ep52), Monster, Monster Fish (ep27), Ploot (ep54), Pokopon (ep43), Prison Guard (ep50), Produce Man (ep39), Sparky, Sprout (ep56), Tachicchu (ep3), Yamada (ep42) *Stitch! ~ Best Friends Forever ~ - BooGoo, Boy (ep5), Chief Pierre (ep6), Sprout (Large; ep8) *Street Fighter II V - Dhalsim, Additional Voices *Tenkai Knights - Additional Voices *The Big O - Roger Smith *The Legend of Black Heaven - Additional Voices *The Twelve Kingdoms - Meiken, Additional Voices *Tiger & Bunny - Jake Martinez *Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Fortress Prime, Additional Voices *Trigun - Professor Nebraska (ep5) *Vampire Princess Miyu - Barrow, Bus Driver (ep15), Homeroom Teacher (ep12), Maki's Father (ep12), Ryuji (ep11), Yui-Li's Father (ep16), Additional Voices *Vandread - Duelo McFile *Vandread: The Second Stage - Duelo McFile *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Isaac, Additional Voices *Witch Hunter Robin - Akio Kurosawa (ep8) *Wolf's Rain - Darcia, Elder *Wolverine - Kikyo Mikage, Madripoor Thug (ep7), Minions (ep4) *X - Seiichirō Aoki, Kamui's Friend (ep11) *X-Men - Logan/Wolverine, Mutant Patients (ep6) *Zatch Bell! - Additional Voices Anime Shorts *Ninku: The Movie - Fake Aicho *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie - Gang Leader Anime Specials *Love Hina Christmas Special - Ken Akamatsu, Masayuki Haitani, Officer, Shinobu's Father *Love Hina Spring Special - Ken Akamatsu, Masayuki Haitani Movies *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie - Celestine *Afro Samurai: Resurrection - Assassins, Man A *Akira - Additional Voices (2001 Dub) *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix - Kelly's Manager *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God - Olympic's Announcer *Blood: The Last Vampire - SP *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card - Yoshiyuki Terada *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Spike Spiegel *Digimon: The Movie - Flamedramon, Magnamon, Poromon, Raidramon, Computer Voice 1 *Digimon Adventure 02: Diaboromon Strikes Back - Additional Voices *Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon - JP *Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers - Guilmon/Growlmon, Pilot, Additional Voices *Digimon Tamers: Runaway Digimon Express - Guilmon, Kenta Kitagawa, Mitsuo Yamaki, Rika's Father *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Vincent Valentine *Mobile Suit Gundam Movie I - Char Aznable *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Bonds - Orochimaru, Additional Voices *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom - Additional Voices *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Degeneration - Greg Glenn *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie - Kizashi Haruno *Sakura Wars: The Movie - Yuichi Kayama *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie - Thunderhawk *Street Fighter Alpha - Ken Masters *The Last: Naruto The Movie - Hamura Ōtsutsuki, Ōnoki *They Were Eleven - Amazon (Amazon Carnias), King (King Maya Baceska), Rednose (Dolph Tasta) OVA *Bastard!! - Additional Voices *Battle Athletes - Additional Voices *Black Jack - Priest (ep5), Additional Voices *Cosmo Warrior Zero - Young Harlock *éX-Driver - Todo *El-Hazard: The Magnificent World - General (ep6), Phantom Tribe Scientist A *FLCL - Masashi, Miyu Miyu, Additional Voices *Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan - Forgetter *Fushigi Yûgi Eikoden - Additional Voices *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy - Yukiatsu Ryudo *Hyper Doll - Zaiclit's Assistant (ep1) *Initial D: Extra Stage - Keisuke "K.T." Takahashi *Love Hina Again - Masayuki Haitani (ep1) *Macross Plus - Additional Voices *Magical Girl Pretty Sammy - Digital Agents (ep2) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory - Additional Voices *Moldiver - Additional Voices *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! - Murasame *Phantom Quest Corp. - Toru Nakasugi (ep3) *Sol Bianca: The Legacy - Additional Voices *Strait Jacket - Leiot Steinberg *Tokyo Revelation - Kojiro Soma, Masakado Taira *X: An Omen - Seiichirō Aoki *Yukikaze - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work Audio Drama *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Kyōshirō Tōdō *Rain of the Ghosts - Additional Voices Motion Comics *Jonah Hex: Motion Comics - Additional Voices Live Action Voice Work Documentaries *What the Bleep Do We Know!? - Additional Voices Movies *Aussie & Ted's Great Adventure - Rufus *Mr. Brooks - ADR Loop Group Movies - Dubbing *Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars - Ginya Yabuki *Tsui Hark's Vampire Hunters - Choi Video Games Video Games *007: From Russia with Love - Additional Voices *Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties - Indian Resistence Leader *Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs - Colonel Kuechier, Additional Voices *Area 51 - Additional Voices *Army of Two: The 40th Day - Heavy Flamethrower *Assassin's Creed: Revelations - Leandros *Avengers Initiative - Abomination, Red Skull, Taskmaster *Batman: Arkham Asylum - Killer Croc, Masked Guard#2, Ian Kennedy, Jordan Fraser *Batman: Arkham City - Inmates, Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Knight - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins - Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner, Ricky "Loose Lips" Leblanc *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame - Additional Voices *Battlezone - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Protector of Earth - Ghostfreak, Heatblast, Vilgax *BioShock Infinite - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea - Additional Voices *Bionic Commando - Buraq Pilot, Joseph "Super Joe" Gibson, Multiplayer Announcer *Brütal Legend - Sparkies, Thunderhogs *Bulletstorm - Grayson Hunt *Call of Duty - Captain Foley *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops - Tank Dempsey, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II - Multiplayer Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: United Offensive - Captain Foley, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts - Additional Voices *Captain America: Super Soldier - Allied, Baron Heinrich Zemo *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall - T.O.M., Vilgax *Clash of the Titans: The Video Game - Calibos, Eusabios, Guard *Clive Barker's Jericho - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Generals - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath - Avatar, Carryall, GDI Commando *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor - Additional Voices *Crash Nitro Kart - Crash Bandicoot, Emperor Velo *Crusaders of Might and Magic - Additional Voices *Darksiders II - Eternal Throne Guard 1, Seneschal Araxis, The Hunter, The Judicator *Dead Island - Sinamoi, Additional Voices *Dead Rising - Cliff Hudson, Additional Voices *Dead to Rights: Retribution - Temple Guards, Triad *Deadpool - Wolverine *Destroy All Humans! - Psi G-Man, Soldier 2 *Destroy All Humans! 2 - Additional Voices *Diablo III - Monster Voice Effects, Zoltun Kulle *Digimon All-Star Rumble - Gallantmon (Guilmon), Guilmon, System VO, WarGrowlmon *Disney Infinity 3.0 - Zeb Orrelios *Disney's Tarzan: Untamed - Additional Voices *Doom³ - Bernard Fresko, Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins - Oghren, Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening - Oghren, Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard - Additional Voices *Enemy Territory: Quake Wars - Strogg Player, Additional Voices *EverQuest II - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick - Additional Voices *F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate - Captain David Raynes, Additional Voices *Fallout: New Vegas - Additional Voices *Full Throttle - Sid *Fuse - Ivan Sovlenko, Raven Guard/Grigori *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra - Gung Ho, Iron Grenadier *God of War - Ares *God of War: Ascension - Ares *God of War: Ghost of Sparta - Citizen, Ship Captain, Soldier *Gothic 3 - Additional Voices *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters - Amon Sur *Ground Control II: Operation Exodus - G'Hall Vicath, K'Haunir Vicath, Unit Feedback *Guardians of Middle-Earth - Sauron *Guild Wars 2 - Rytlock Brimstone *Guild Wars Factions - Additional Voices *Halo 3 - Brute *Halo 4 - Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians - Multiplayer Team Leader *Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law - Alex the Bartender, Burly Man, Yakky Doodle *Hitman: Absolution - Additional Voices *Infex - Additional Voices *Infinite Crisis - Lex Luthor, Nightmare Batman *Iron Man 2 - S.H.I.E.L.D. *Just Cause - Generic Voices *Justice League Heroes - White Martian Leader *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning - Red Idward *Kung Fu Panda - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors - Baboon Minion#1, Gorilla Minion#2 *Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary - Tihocan *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole - Additional Voices *Lego Batman: The Video Game - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes - Alfred Pennyworth, Bane, Penguin, Ra's Al Ghul *Lego Dimensions - Bane, Orc Commander, Sauron *Lego Marvel Super Heroes - Logan/Wolverine, Red Skull *Lego The Lord of the Rings - Additional Voices *Lollipop Chainsaw - Additional Voices *Lost: Via Domus - Jack Shephard *MadWorld - Jack Cayman *Mafia II - Shower Rapist *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Logan/Wolverine *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 - Logan/Wolverine, Nitro *Marvel Heroes - Mr. Sinister, Rocket Raccoon, Sauron, Taskmaster, Wolverine *Marvel Super Hero Squad - Logan/Wolverine, Abomination, Heimdall *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet - Logan/Wolverine, Abomination *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Logan/Wolverine, Taskmaster *Mass Effect 2 - Grunt, Shadow Broker, Wilson, Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 - Grunt *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault - Additional Voices *Metro: Last Light - Additional Voices *Metro 2033 - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor - Nemesis Orcs, Sauron *Mission: Impossible - Operation Surma - Ethan Hunt *Mortal Kombat X - Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero, Bo' Rai Cho, Reptile *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - Orochimaru *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 - Orochimaru *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: The Broken Bond - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, Fisherman, Hidden Stone Ninja *Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III - Orochimaru *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie - Kelland the Quick/Old Beggar *Neverwinter Nights - Ballard, Daelan Red Tiger, Karathis Ironheart *Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer - One of Many (Child, Brute, Mad Woman), PC (Male Hardened Battler) *No More Heroes - Dark Star (#1) *Operation Flashpoint: Red River - Marines *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - Additional Voices *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow - Black Smoke James, Gibbs, Captured Pirate#2, Captured Pirate#4, Cursed Pirate, Spanish Soldier *Pitfall: The Lost Expedition - Pitfall Harry *PlayStation Move Heroes - Agorian Warrior, Boar Guard, Dark Daxter, Evil Voice *Power Rangers: Super Legends - Lord Zedd, Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger, SPD HQ Security System *Prototype - Additional Voices *Psychonauts - G-Men, Lungfish Zealot, Tiger *Quake 4 - Marines *Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire - Abduel, Andre, Kokeeno, Magnum Opus, Parrot, Salim *Rage - Captain Marshall, Phallinx Hagar *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One - Mr. Dinkles *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando - Biker One, Gladiator, Qwark Announcer, Thug Leader *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time - Agorian#2, Agorian Announcer, Movie Trailer Voice *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Armageddon - Additional Voices *Red Steel - Additional Voices *Resistance: Fall of Man - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 - Additional Voices *Return to Castle Wolfenstein - Egyptian#2, Prologue German#2 *Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Search for Reptar - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Studio Tour - Miner, Producer, Space Director, Western Director, Western Racetrack Announcer *S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault - Mark Tepper, Additional Voices *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs - Mark Tepper *Saints Row: The Third - Zombie Voice *Saints Row 2 - Additional Voices *Samurai Western - Ralph Norman, Gunman 4 *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp - Bazza Buckley, Esteban *Scooby-Doo! First Frights - Willy *Shadow of Rome - Additional Voices *Shadows of the Damned - Garcia Hotspur, Demons *Shellshock: Nam '67 - Gunner, Pilots, Prisoners, US Soldiers *Singularity - Nikolai Demichev *Skylanders: Giants - Auric, Additional Voices *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure - Auric, Diggs, Additional Voices *Skylanders: SuperChargers - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team - Additional Voices *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time - Lion, Lizard Guard, Rioichi, Store Keeper *Sorcery - Alchemist, Elven Assassin, Primus *Spawn: Armageddon - Violator *Spider-Man: Edge of Time - Anti-Venom *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions - Hobgoblin, Vulture *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Logan/Wolverine *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Abathur, Dehaka, Yagdra *Starhawk - Crowd, Rifters, Radio Chatter, Radio Control Operators, Sheriff Tracy Howell *Star Wars: Battlefront II - Male Alliance Infantry 1 *Star Wars: Empire at War - Empire HUD, Stormtrooper, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption - Defiler, Tie Interceptor Pilot, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Force Commander - AT-ST Driver, Hover Tank Driver *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Black Vulkars, Bounty Hunter, Kandon Ark, Karal Karr, Mandalorian Commander, Mandalorian Mercenary, Matrik, Port Authority, Prospective Sith Student, Redros, Senni Vek, Twi'leks, Yun Genda *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Rebellion - Green Group Leader, Imperial Officer, Pilot 2 *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed - Stormtrooper 2, Shocktrooper, Bail Men *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II - Stormtrooper 3 *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Andronikus Revel, Baron Deathmark, Admiral Monk, Chorto Rinn, Czerka Commercial Announcer, Huttball Announcer, King Bouris Ulgo, Lars Baddeg, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter - Andronikos Revel, Baron Deathmark, Bey'wan Aygo *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds - Andronikos Revel *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire - Andronikos Revel, Bey'wan Aygo *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan - Andronikus Revel *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance - Civilian Pilot 2, Imperial Zero-G Stormtrooper, Olin Garn *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter - Imperial Pilot 4 *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith - Computer, Rebel Officer, Rebel Soldier *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast - Galak Fyyar, Reborn 1 *Syndicate - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man - Curt Connors (Lizard) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - Kraven the Hunter, Gang Member (Android/iOS Version) *The Bouncer - Kou Leifoh *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena - Guard *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay - Rust *The Dig - Ludger Brink, Borneo Space Observer, Cocytan Leader *The Elder Scrolls Online - Additional Voices *The Golden Compass - Gyptian *The Last of Us - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra - Hundun *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth - Gondorian Soldier Unit *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II - Mouth of Sauron, Orc Narrator *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring - Additional Voices *The Punisher - Additional Voices *The Rise of the Argonauts - Assassin, Nestus *The Saboteur - Father Dennis, Gaspard *The Secret World - Jack Boone *The Sopranos: Road to Respect - Additional Voices *Thor: God of Thunder - Mangog, Ulik *Throne of Darkness - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster and the Beanstalk - Additional Voices *Titan Quest - Additional Voices *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier - Scott Mitchell, Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X - Additional Voices *Transformers: Dark of the Moon - Starscream, Additional Voices *Transformers: Devastation - Bonecrusher, Defensor, Ground Soldier 1 *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron - Sharpshot, Shockwave, Swindle *Transformers: Prime: The Game - Starscream, Insecticons, Vehicon Car, Vehicon Truck *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - Additional Voices *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots - Generic Autobot, Generic Autobot 1, NEST *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons - Generic Autobot, Generic Autobot 1, NEST *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark - Sharpshot, Shockwave, Swindle *Transformers: War for Cybertron - Narrator, Barricade *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Logan/Wolverine, Taskmaster *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune - Descendants *Uncharted: Golden Abyss - Mercenary, Thug *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves - Guardians, Serbian Soldiers *Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines - Additional Voices *Vanquish - Lt. Col. Robert Burns *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Cyrus, Martellus, Techmarine, Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising - Chaos Lord, Cyrus, Eliphas, Martellus *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Retribution - Chaos Lord Eliphas, Chaos Space Marine, Cyrus, Techmarine Martellus, Ork Boy *Wipeout: Create & Crash - Hugh Kantseeme, Mr. Doodle *Wipeout 3 (2012) - Mr. Doodle, Sergey Starboard, Shigiru Mitchell *World in Conflict: Soviet Assault - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria - Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny - Logan/Wolverine, Pyro *X-Men: The Official Game - Jason Stryker, Additional Voices *X-Men Legends - Logan/Wolverine *X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse - Logan/Wolverine *X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Senator Kelly, Wade Wilson Video Games - Dubbing *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth - Yata, IYOTEN, Nala *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce - Yata, Nala *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption - Yata, Nala *.hack//Infection - Sanjuro *.hack//Mutation - Sanjuro, Wiseman *.hack//Outbreak - Sanjuro, Touru, Wiseman *.hack//Quarantine - Wiseman, Sanjuro, Stehoney, Zyan *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon - Kingmaster, Additional Voices *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - Jack Bartlett *Anarchy Reigns - Jack Cayman *Ape Escape 3 - Monkey Yellow *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits - Volk *Asura's Wrath - Sergei *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana - Arlin *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance - Ignacy, Raven *Brave Fencer Musashi - Alchemist Leanman, Jon (Colonel Capricciola) *Breakdown - Radio Announcement *Crimson Sea - Additional Voices *Death by Degrees - Enrique Ortega, Narration *Digimon Rumble Arena - BlackWarGreymon, Gallantmon, Guilmon, Reapermon *Digimon World Data Squad - Falcomon, Peckmon, Yatagaramon *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Vincent Valentine *Dynasty Warriors 4 - Sun Jian, Xiahou Yuan *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires - Sun Jian, Xiahou Yuan *Dynasty Warriors 5 - Cao Xiu, Guard Captain, Han Hao, Ma Su, Sun Jian, Xiahou Yuan *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Guard Captain, Xiahou Yuan *Final Fantasy Type-0 - Cid *Final Fantasy XII - Ba'Gamnan *Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Arbiter of Time, Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIV - Additional Voices *Gungrave: Overdose - Bunji Kugashira, Fangoram, Zele Condorbrave *Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure - Bob, Motoro *Hot Shots Golf Fore! - Additional Voices *Kessen II - Guan Yu *Kessen III - Nobufusa Baba, Nobukiyo Oda, Tatsuoki Saito *Killer7 - Kenjiro Matsuoka *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices *MagnaCarta 2 - Schuenzeit Baren *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Ramon Galvez Mena/Vladimir Zadornov *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops - Gene *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes - Genome Soldiers *Mighty No.9 - Mighty No.8 Countershade *N3II: Ninety-Nine Nights - Levv *Nano Breaker - Keith Spencer *Naruto: Clash of Ninja - Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja - Orochimaru, Teuchi, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, Passerby, Tobirama Senju *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm - Orochimaru, Tobirama Senju *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles - Orochimaru, Chunin C, Monkey Boss *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 - Gando *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Orochimaru, Sound Ninja A *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact - Ao, Ōnoki, Orochimaru *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Orochimaru *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 - Ōnoki, Ao, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - Zabuza Momochi, Ao, Ōnoki, Orochimaru *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution - Ao, Ōnoki, Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi *Ninja Gaiden II - Zedonius, Additional Voices *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 - Zedonius *Omega Boost - ADR Loop Group *ParaWorld - Kleemann *Phantom Brave - Walnut *Phase Paradox - Additional Voices *Rogue Galaxy - Zegram Ghart, Borga, Golba, Henry *Samurai Warriors - Keiji Maeda *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga - Gale *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 - Gale, David Gale *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Male Soldier, Piccolotto Rosetti, Schweimer *Suikoden IV - Brandeau *The Granstream Saga - Gandor, Narrator *The Wonderful 101 - Gah-Goojin, Jergingha *Valkyria Chronicles - Zaka *Valkyria Chronicles II - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Canaan, Professor, Sellers Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers Commercials *Kellogg's Froot Loops - Carl the King Crab Promo *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker - T.O.M. *Bleach - T.O.M. *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - T.O.M. *Dragon Ball Z Season 9 DVD - T.O.M. *Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone - T.O.M. *Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might - T.O.M. *Dragon Ball Z The Movie: The World's Strongest - T.O.M. *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - T.O.M. *Gigantor Volume 1 DVD - T.O.M. *Justice League - T.O.M. *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Complete Collection DVD - T.O.M. *Naruto - T.O.M. *Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards 2012 - Celebrity Slime Targets - Creepy Hater Voice *One Piece - Narration, T.O.M. *Outlaw Star Complete Collection DVD - T.O.M. *Pokémon: Chronicles - T.O.M. *Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Go Getters of the Fate - T.O.M. *Pokémon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back - T.O.M. *Pokémon The Movie 2000 - T.O.M. *Pokémon The Movie 3 - T.O.M. *Sailor Moon R - T.O.M. *Star Wars: Clone Wars - T.O.M. *Teen Titans - T.O.M. *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo - T.O.M. *Tenchi Muyo Complete Series DVD - T.O.M. *The Big O Complete Collection DVD - T.O.M. *The Powerpuff Girls - T.O.M. *The Powerpuff Girls Movie - T.O.M. *Thundercats - T.O.M. *Toonami - T.O.M. *Transformers: Cybertron - T.O.M. *Transformers: Energon - T.O.M. *Trigun The Complete Series DVD - T.O.M. *Yu Yu Hakusho: Ghost Files - The Complete Fourth Season DVD - T.O.M. *Yu-Gi-Oh! - T.O.M. *Yu-Gi-Oh GX - T.O.M. *Zatch Bell - T.O.M. Trailers *Naruto Shippūden The Movie - Narration External Links *Official website *Steven Blum at the Internet Movie Database *Steven Blum at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Steven Blum at Behind The Voice Actors *Steven Blum convention appearances on AnimeCons.com *"Important Words from David Lucas". The Jazz Messengers. – David Lucas explains the reasons for being a separate identity from Steve Blum. Category:1960 births Category:Living people Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Male actors from Santa Monica, California Category:Science fiction fans Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors